Love Changes Everything
by Quicksilver the Archangel
Summary: STEX Fanfiction. WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY Main Characters: CB and Dinah


Author's Note: I know no one enjoys STEX fanfiction. I don't know really why I write so many. but here is yet another from me. I am warning you now. this will be about a sadistic CB. If you do not enjoy sadism, do not read. I know trains can't bleed. but they can't sing or dance either, so leave me alone! :-P  
  
Dinah's eyes fluttered open, and she awoke to darkness. Oh, so she had fallen asleep. She had to get up though! She was probably overdue at the diner anyway.  
  
She went to move, but a chilling voice spoke, "Don't bother dearest Dinah. You can't break away."  
  
The Dining Car shivered, not immediately recognizing who it was. She went to move her arms and legs, but she found both chained, and the cold steel bit into her wrists and ankles as she did so.  
  
She gasped slightly with pain, and a chuckle came from the darkness, "I warned you."  
  
Dinah spoke, her voice shaky, "Who. are you?"  
  
"Oh yes, it IS rather dark isn't it? Well, maybe I could shed a little light."  
  
And a little light was indeed turned on, just enough so that the Dining Car could make out a short outline. Her brown eyes widened, "CB?"  
  
The Red Caboose nodded, his trademark smile on his face, "Indeed. It's about time you've awoken. I didn't think you were hit on the head that hard."  
  
Dinah licked her dry lips, "What are you talking about?"  
  
CB walked closer, hiding something behind his back, and he spoke softly, "Haven't you realized yet that you have been kidnapped, Dinah? Aren't you even smart enough to think of that?"  
  
Her eyes widened even more as he continued, "Oh, but then again, you DID just wake up. And I have so much to tell you dear. so much."  
  
The Dining Car swallowed, "Well, it looks like I have all the time in the world."  
  
Now the handsome Red Caboose sneered, "No, you really don't. You just don't realize it yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She shivered as one of his red-gloved hands touched her face, "Oh, my dearest. You're not going to leave this room alive."  
  
Dinah gasped, "What?"  
  
CB chuckled at the fear he saw rising in her eyes, and he gently caressed her cheek, "You've hurt me to much to be allowed to go free. Today is pay day Dinah. and only one thing can appease me. But first, I want you to know why this is happening."  
  
The Dining Car went to say something, but he shushed her with his words, "Oh Dinah, my heart of hearts, didn't you ever realize how much I loved you? I hung on your every word, I practically worshipped the ground you walked on!"  
  
His voice softened as he moved to stroke her hair, "When that brain dead monkey who calls himself Greaseball uncoupled you, I don't mind confessing that I was delighted! Now was my chance to show you how much I loved you! And I was there, I comforted you, and what did you do to show your appreciation?"  
  
Dinah flinched as he dug his hand cruelly in her hair, forcing her to stare deep into his yellow eyes flicked with red, and he growled, "YOU WALKED AWAY! You totally neglected my feelings and again took up with that engine!"  
  
The Dining Car could see tears shining in his eyes, and he whispered, "Why? What did you see in him?"  
  
Dinah gulped, "I. love. him."  
  
CB laughed his crazy laugh, "Oh? You love someone who cheats on you, beats on you? You love an engine who can cause you pain and make you cry?"  
  
A flash of silver suddenly appeared, and Dinah screamed as a knife sliced into her arm, her sleeve staining crimson as they blood flowed freely, mingling with the tears that flowed down her face. And that voice ringing in her ears, that harsh laughter.  
  
"What's wrong, love? See? I can cause you pain. I can make you cry. Don't you love me?"  
  
The Dining Car could not answer through her tears, and the Caboose rose, "I have a gift for you, though you may not think of it as so. I made sure Greaseball would never hurt you again."  
  
Dinah was momentarily blinded when the lights flashed one, but when she could see, she screamed, the way only someone in mindless terror can scream.  
  
It was Greaseball, though the only way she could tell was from the clothing on the mangled body. The arms and legs were set at impossible odd angles, and the stomach had been cut open, allowing the internal components to be seen. The face was the worst though.  
  
Two bloody, eyeless holes stared at her, for the eyes had been removed. Following them had apparently been the ears and tongue, and everything was in a pool of blood on the floor.  
  
CB shivered slightly in delight, allowing his smile to deepen as he sat back beside her, "I do believe it is time for you to die now."  
  
Dinah just cried and cried as he raised the knife, "Why. are you. doing. this. to me?"  
  
The Caboose kissed her forehead gently, "Because I loved you."  
  
"And love."  
  
The Dining Car began to cry even harder.  
  
"Changes."  
  
She closed her eyes, begging, pleading for her life.  
  
"Everything."  
  
CB drew the sharp knife quickly over her throat, dipping his already red- gloved hands into the crimson fluid. Then he began to laugh. and laugh. and laugh. 


End file.
